


Day 5: Haunted Houses

by AQ110



Series: Klancetober [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Haunted Houses, M/M, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQ110/pseuds/AQ110
Summary: With the gang all costumed up and ready for the holidays, what could make everything sweeter than your boyfriend?Part 5 of 31 for @ikimaru's (Instagram) Klancetober!Each part has a chance to have another chapter or a full fledged story afterwords, so please leave a comment if you want more and I will have regular updates once October ends!





	Day 5: Haunted Houses

**Day 5: Haunted House**

 

“Pidge, come oooon. We have to go or we’ll be late!” Lance whined from the doorway of the Holt's home. The Cuban boy was dressed as a werewolf with fake fangs, ripped jeans and flannel, old converse, and wonderfully fluffy fake brown ears and tail.

“I’m coming, hold your horses fleabag.” Pidge said, coming around the corner of her home. She was dressed as Frankenstein and no,  _ not  _ the monster with the mis-matched body parts and fear of fire. She was dressed as Dr. Frankenstein, the creator of the oh so famous monster. Or as Pidge has told their friend group time and time again  _ “The monster was born without any knowledge of the outside world and was just scared. When everyone reacted violently he was violent right back in retaliation for his life. But Frankenstein? He cut off pieces of humans that were once loved ones to the towns people and abused the monster he worked so hard to create. So who was the real monster in the story?” _

Literally dragging the now-ready Frankenstein out of their own house, Lance ran to the car where Hunk and Allura were waiting inside. Hunk was dressed as a classic pumpkin and Allura was dressed as a witch with color schemes of black and pink.

“Geez, what’s the rush Lance?” the doctor asked when practically thrown into the mini van.

“He’s just excited to see his boyfriend.” Hunk teased from behind the drivers wheel as they took off. “Keith is working in the haunted house.”

“Gag.”

“You know, I got a text from him earlier saying that he got something for you, Pidge.”

Perking up in her seat the short girl now had a large grin on her face and stars in her eyes. “Why didn’t you say so?! Put the petal to the metal!”

The magic user stifled a laugh at the very apparent new found excitement in Pidge. “Oh, so  _ now  _ you want to see Keith?”

“Yeah! Keith gives the  _ best _ gifts. He may be socially inept, but when it comes to people he’s close to, he’s a master.”

The werewolf nodded in agreement, turning to look at Allura from the passenger seat. “You haven’t been in out friend group long, but Pidge is telling the truth. For Hunk’s birthday last year he got him not only a meet and greet with his favorite chef and hero, but-”

“But he also got him to agree to joining a food competition together as a team! It was so cool.” Hunk cut in.

“Yeah.” Lanced sighed as he faced the front once more. “My boyfriend is the best.”

 

It was miraculous that they were able to find a parking spot at the Halloween fair. And by miraculous, it seemed that Keith saved them a spot next to his motorcycle with a fake metal “Reserved” sign that he welded together last year. The only way you could tell it was fake was if Keith’s bike was parked next to it. And even then it would only be known to those who knew Keith’s little secrete.

“Man, I didn’t approve of it when he made that sign last year but I must say, it really comes in handy at times like these.” The pumpkin spoke as the van came to a complete stop.

Everyone jumped out of the van and locked the car doors behind them. The large scale fair was right in front of the group and Lance couldn’t help but to whistle in appreciation.

Just from where he was standing he could see rows of carved pumpkins lighting the walkways in a mystifying light and large lit-up contraptions that seemed to be reaching into the inky night sky. There were all sorts of contest booths and games for all ages. The air was filled with the smell of warm autumn sweets and laughter as children ran around, parents and older siblings chasing after them.

At the end of the food stalls and bright lights was an ominous two story house coated in black and monsters of all sorts. Compared to the rest of the park, it was dark and almost blended in with the surrounding shadows. Almost.

Naturally, that’s where Keith would be ‘working’ tonight. He wasn’t actually part of the fair staff, but they had recruited him at some party store saying he was ‘scarier than all their other staff combined’. Which, in Lance’s opinion, was crazy. Sure he knew Keith  _ could  _ be scary, but he wasn’t like that all the time! Nonetheless, Keith took the job and today was the last day they were going to be in town. So pulling a few strings here and there, he got them all free passes for the day.

Feeling the familiar vibration of his phone in one of the ripped jeans pockets, Lance pulled out the blue phone and saw a message from Keith.

“Hey, guys! Keith just got on break and is heading to the food stalls if you want to meet up with him?”

“Of course!” Allura agreed with a smile and a nod.

Everyone else in their small group hummed with agreement and began to walk the short journey to the food stalls, the sickeningly sweet smell getting stronger as they followed the jack-o-lantern walkway.  Looking up from the carvings, some way more detailed than the others, the werewolf noticed a mess of black hair and tattered clothing much like his own. What could Lance say? He’d recognize that mullet anywhere.

“Keith!” before said boy could even turn around, the Cuban jumped up and hugged him from behind.

Putting his arms under the legs of the newfound weight on his back, Keith couldn’t help but to laugh. “Lance!”

“You know,” Pidge began as she walked up to the two “Most couples do the run and jump hug from the  _ front. _ ”

“I can’t help it!” Lance said seriously. “Look how strong and awesome my boyfriend is! He didn’t even hesitate to catch me!”

Keith shook his head, hair tickling the bottom of Lance’s chin. “ _ Anyway,  _ I love your costume Pidge. Frankenstein?”

“ _ FINALLY!” _ the shortest cheered, bringing attention to herself. Well, added attention from when Lance jumped on Keith. “No one else has gotten it.” she shot a glare over her shoulder.

The zombie gave an awkward shrug. “Maybe I just know you you better.” Giving a laugh, he pointed his head in the direction of the tables. “Shiro is here too. He saved you guys a seat if you want to give me your orders and sit down.”

“What about payment?” Hunk asked with consideration lacing his voice.

“Don’t worry about it. Whatever I order is free courtesy of the fair.”

Allura gave him a curious look “My, that is awfully nice of them.”

“Apparently I did them a huge favor by being here. Something about better publicity? I don’t really get it myself.”

When everyone, aside from the werewolf and the zombie left to go sit down, Keith crouched just enough for Lance’s feet to touch the dirt. Facing his boyfriend for the first time that night, Keith couldn’t stop the smile that spread on his face as he looked into those blue eyes. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Looking great.” Slowly, Keith reached a pale hand up and touched one of the wolf ears gently.

Lance placed one of his palms on Keith’s face that was littered with zombie make up. “Right back at ya. Who knew you could pull dead off so well?”

Tugging ever so gently, Keith brought Lance’s face to his own and kissed his lips with a smile. Keith wasn’t one for too much public affection, but Lance was right there in front of him. How could he not take the opportunity?

As laughter, screams, and the autumn breeze surrounded the zombie and werewolf couple, they both agreed that they couldn’t be happier.


End file.
